An Opposite Miku
by kawaiimyst10
Summary: Alot of mischief and if I say too much I'll give away the whole fanfic! So just read it! 3 Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**An Opposite Miku!**

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>

_Reality-_

My name Kotara Murphy. I am a pure American at heart and soul. My first name might sound like an 'asian' name but it's not. As far as I know I don't have any asian blood in myself. My mom just thought the name Kotara sounded cool. That makes me feel special.

I have been cosplaying ever since I can remember. Who can't remember how they got into cosplaying? I got into it, by clicking this link on 'youtube', after seeing a Hatsune Miku pv. There were these cosplayers and they were all cool friends just hanging out, at the mall and stores. How cool is that? I can't think of a better reason why...I mean that reason is better than, "Oh, I got into cosplaying by an old dude walking up to me and saying, 'Do you Cosplay dear?'" That's what my best friend Miranda told me. I was like 'Okay...' It was an akward moment. Then she kept going on about the old guy's appearance.

Anyways, my first ever cosplay experience, hmm...GOING TO JAPAN TO THE COSPLAY CON! Or whatever you call it...

Who do I cosplay as? Hmm...Well, sometimes I cosplay as Miku Hatsune, and other times I cosplay as Sakura Haruno from Naruto. I know...weird...Although sometimes I get their personalities mixed up...I try not to...but...Yeah. It's a habbit! OH and try having to Cosplay as Sakura when your finger nails are painted blue instead of without the nail polish. It's stupid.

I try to cosplay as much as I can. Because I just love mimicking the characters and becoming them when I put the costume on. Although I don't have super ninja powers like Sakura, or can take leeks out of my wig like Miku but all and all, it is so cool to cosplay!

"Kotara! Get your stuff I'll drive you to school!" Ooops...That's my mom! Gotta go!

_Vocaloid-_

Rin and Len were sitting on the couch. "Okay! I got the perfect birthday gift for Miku!" Rin squeaked.

"What is it?" Len outbursted, while fixing his ponytail.

"Okay. We run her over-"

Apparantly Miku walked in at that moment. "What are you guys talking about?" She was sucking on a leek, with whipped cream sprayed all over it.

"Nothing!" Rin and Len yelled together, then quickly ran out of the room to their bedroom.

"Okay..." Miku looked to her right, where she saw a notebook on the table. "Hmm?" She flipped through the notebook. She came upon a page, that had Rin's sloppy handwriting. She examined it for a second. "Miku's birthday surprise?" She questioned at the title.

She ran her thumb down the side of the notebook, as she read it. Although, she came across something that the twins have been doing everyday to everyone. "Run Miku over with the Roada Roller?" Miku read allowed. She was furious. "No! Just no!" Miku plopped the book down on the coffee table. "No way...That's not even a surprise..." Then the green haired diva walked off, running into the Utauloid that had pink hair with curly pigtails.

"Hey Miku!" She said, in her raspy patched together voice.

"Hi..." Miku sighed.

After Teto heard her gesture, she pointed to her non-appetizing meal. "Is that even..." She couldn't think of the word. "Good?" She finally asked.

Miku squeezed her eyes happily shut, and then squealed a, "Yes!" She took the end that was in her mouth out. "Wanna try it?" Miku held it up to Teto's nose.

Teto grunted because of the smell. "Uh...no thanks..." She shoved it away with her hand, then walked off.

"Well Okay bye!" Miku shouted after Teto left.

* * *

><p>Rin and Len pondered over what to get Miku. Then Len couldn't take anymore of the silence, and outbursted. "Ugh, this is so hard!" He put on his pouty face.<p>

Rin just pouted too, and looked away. "We could always just get her leek basket, and put lots of fake grass in it, and leeks...That'll make her happy..." Rin mumbled. She turned her head to see her twin brothers expression.

It looked like hers. Bored, and exhausted. "I'm tired..." Len growled. He rolled over to emphasize his point, and then closed his eyes.

Rin sighed, and looked away again. "Darn it Len!" She mumbled again. "I bet you weren't even listening." She layed down beside him, and closed her eyes.

"I was listening..." A loopy voice sounded next to her. "I'm just to tired to talk about it today." There was a hint of grogginess that time.

Rin grunted and just decided to go to sleep. Then she felt a force of a hand pushing her off the bed, and she landed face down on the floor. A large breath escaped her as her body went into shock, and her eyes closed and she turned off.

Len, hearing her fall, and not catch herself, looked down the side of the bed. Her sleeve nor her headphones were on, or lit up. "Uh oh..." Len rolled onto the floor, suddenly feeling dizzy, at Rin's power shortage. "No!" He suddenly felt like he was about to shut down too, but he didn't want to. He quickly touched a button on Rin's sleeve to see what that did. He never actually turned Rin back on before, because whenever she'd shut off, he'd shut off too.

Rin's eyes did not blink open and she still didn't move. It was like she was dead. However, out of time, Len collapsed to the floor too, unable to call master to tell him that Rin had turned off.

* * *

><p>Kaito watched as Meiko scolded him for eating too much ice cream. He laughed at her expression on her face. "Okay. Okay...I get it...but I have a high metabolism...Master made sure to give me one." He assured her.<p>

Meiko stopped scolding him, and unsurprised that Kaito wasn't listening to a single word she said, she walked away.

"Good bye!" Kaito yelled. "...and good riddance..." He mumbled as he stuck another spoonful into his mouth. He knew Meiko was just teasing and jealous that she can't have him, and Miku and Rin can.

Kaito looked around the room, and finally noticed that Len and Rin weren't yelling at each other fighting. It felt pretty quiet and that's what scared him. He ran out of the room taking his empty ice cream bowl out to the kitchen and walked upstairs to the little ones' room. "Rin, Len?" His voice came out in song. So his mic automatically switched to on. He had to switch it off though. He's been begging master to fix that. Oh well.

When he got into their rooms he didn't scream or shout at the two unconscious mirror images laying on the ground he just bent down, and put them both on the bed laying them down gently, and pressing both start up buttons on them at the same time. The start up buttons are located deep within the numbers on their arms. Although he had to be fast with Len, he kept fumbling with his shirt sleeve.

Both of their eyes opened ever so quickly and Kaito was greeted by both of them with a gasp of air.

"Welcome back!" Kaito happily sang, then there was squealing of his mic turning on again. "Damn it!" He yelled. His voice echoed throughout his head as his headphones sent an echoe through the air. He turned off the microphone and stormed out of the room.

Both of the twins looked at eachother. "What was that about?" Rin asked.

"I don't know...I heard him talking to master a couple times, but I'm not sure..." Len answered her. He kept trailing off like he was thinking of something else. _'How come Kaito can turn us back on?' _He thought.

_Reality-_

I was supposed to meet up with Miranda at the library. Although, for some reason she wanted me to come in my cosplay outfit...Okay! Hopefully we wont get thrown out of the library. Geez, this was going to hard.

I ran to my closet and got my Miku wig off of the manican head and put it on over top of my real hair. I never seemed to get a wig cap, since my hair is like as short as...Kaito's I guess you could say...But layered! I clipped the pigtails on over my head, and looked in the mirror. I had to adjust one because it was _far _too forward. I reached into my closet then grabbed everything else. Hey! I don't want to explain everything ya know.

The green hair swayed back and forth as I ran down the stairs, and out the door. Oh, and I also had a leek in my hand! It's plastic so...yeah!

Once I got to the library, Miranda was dressed in _her _cosplay outfit. She always cosplays as Teto for some reason...I don't get that... "Hey!" I said. I ran up to the chair that she was sitting on.

Miranda looked at me up and down. "You dressed as Miku?" Her voice was flat. It sounded like she was disapointed. Was I supposed to dress as Sakura?

"What?" I flipped a piece of hair that was in my face out of it. "What's wrong with that?" I started walking toward the Manga and Anime section of the Library.

Teto stared at the ground as she walked. "I don't know...I wanted Teto to meet Sakura this time..." She made a pouty noise.

I sighed at that. She's always telling me that. "Sorry..." I trailed off into silence.

I heard Miku's name be called. There was a strange guy standing in the Manga section. He was dressed like Mikuo. Miku's twin brother, or older, or a mirror image of Miku like Rin and Len...But I like going with the twin brother thing...It just seems right.

It felt like, somewhere in my stomach a thousand butterflies were flying around. I was nervous. Oh goody. "Oh, look it is a Mikuo cosplayer!" I ran over, and stopped in front of him.

The Mikuo guy just looked into my eyes. "Cosplayer?" His voice sounded like Mikuo's voice recorded. Weird, is it a new cosplay thing? Then I caught on. He's playing the role of Mikuo. Okay...I'll play the role of Miku then...

I cleared my throat. "Nevermind."

Then, Miranda spoke. "I'll leave you two alone..." Surprisingly, she laughed and walked off quietly.

Strangely, Mikuo's eyes never left mine, when Miranda spoke. "How'd your pigtails get shorter?" He asked. He reached out his arm to my hair, and he ran his fingers through one of my pigtails. I jumped away. _'Who is this person?'_ I thought.

"Um..." I noticed my voice disappeared. I was afraid of this guy. "It's the normal length..." I informed him. This guy is crazy!

Mikuo looked at me like he saw me before like he knew me...but I don't know him...It's wierd! "No, they're supposed to go down to your boots at least..." His voice trailed off into silence. "Wait..." He looked at me, and I looked back at him. His blue hair didn't look like a wig, it looked like real hair.

I was ready to rip my own wig off, embarrassment of the century or not...I reached out then, my hands having a mind of their own. I touched his wig, and tried ripping it off, which was very stupid of me by the way.

He basically screamed, and took my hand away from it immediately. "Miku! Why would you do that?" He put his hands on top of his as if checking if his whole head of hair was there.

Mikuo doesn't speak english though. So this can't be the real thing. Oh, what am I saying...He can't ever be the real Mikuo, because he doesn't exist. "No, no, no, no, no!" I whispered. My eyes were glued to the ground. Then, I couldn't feel my plastic leek in my hand anymore.

My eyes flickered to his hands then. He had it in his hands looking at it. "What's..." He tried spinning it. Well, sadly since it was thick plastic it didn't flap around. "Why do you have a fake leek?" He asked. This guy's getting on my nerves.

* * *

><p>I basically tugged him out of the manga and anime section, and took him outside the library. "Okay, who are you?" I asked.<p>

His eyes tugged on my emotions. "I'm Mikuo...your brother?" He smelled the spring onion toy. "Are you on drugs?" Oh, he seriously didn't say that.

I tugged him across the street, to the park. "Okay, if you are the real Mikuo recite..." I had to think of a song that I knew from heart. "Love and Joy by heart...and sing it..." I bet he doesn't have that recorded in Mikuo's voice. Wait...those recordings. I shook my head. "Wait! Say, 'I love Kotara Murphy' first..." He wouldn't have that recorded.

He looked confused. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Just say it!" I kinda shouted that at him. Oops. Now I'm blushing 'cause people are looking at us.

"Okay...geez..." He cleared his throat. "I love Kotara Murphy." I couldn't believe my ears. He sounded like Mikuo. Unless he's a stalker.

"Uh...okay...then..." I went over to a bench and sat down on it. I felt dizzy then.

Mikuo was swaying back and forth coming towards me. "Miku, you don't look so good..." His warm hand rested upon my forehead. "Oh my god, you're burning up...don't shut down...try to stay awake!" It sounded like he was shouting at me.

"You...can't...be...real..." I whispered. Then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2, oh and I've been reading someother people's fanfics, and-  
>I don't own vocaloids, nor do I own a fanmade vocaloid...and no the person in this story is not me...I based her off of my personality though! Lol!<br>**

**Vocaloid Fanfiction:**

**An Opposite Miku**

**Chapter 2:**

_Vocaloid-_

Miku walked around trying to see if anything was going on in the house. "Ugh, I'm so bored..." She collapsed on Luka's bed, where she was finishing last month's scrap book.

Luka waved her hand at Miku. "Miku, you're on some of the photographs." She said politely.

"Sorry..." Miku slid onto the floor, and ran her eyes through Luka's room. "Luka, do you know what anyone's getting me for my creation day? Or...Birthday?" Her head turned towards Luka.

"Nope...even if I did..." Her voice trailed off into silence.

Miku's eyes narrowed then. "What?" She took a huge breath in. "Oh. You wouldn't tell me..." Her hand wrapped around a photo on the bed. "I really want to know what Mikuo's getting me..." She ran her finger across the picture of her and Mikuo smiling as they danced together. She squinted her eyes then. "Have you even seen him around at all?" She gave the picture to Luka then.

"Nope."

Hesitantly Miku put her finger into her mouth. "Oh...this isn't good..." Her face was getting hot, and she was going to hurl up her leek any moment then.

Luka put the scrapbook down onto the bed. "What do mean?" She walked over to her mini fridge and pulled out a tubaware container. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere..." The lid of the tupperware container came off with a pop, and she started eating the tuna salad that was in it.

Miku's eyes went to worried. "No! I gotta look for him!" She ran out of Luka's room in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Rin and Len <em>still <em>sat in their room trying to come up with a way to celebrate Miku's birthday. Rin looked around the room for ideas. Then she thought of something, and it seemed her mirror image did so to. They both opened their mouths at the same time.

"Wait, is it Mikuo's birthday to then?" They both gasped, and looked at each other frightened.

Len looked up at the rotating ceiling fan. "Great!" He sighed.

"Now we need to worry about getting Miku and Mikuo one..." Rin sadly looked down at her orange colored blanket. She petted the velvet side of it. It was the birthday gift Mikuo got her last year. Len, however only got a chocolate box to share with her, and a whole package full of hot cocoa mix.

Although, Miku always gets them the lamest of gifts. Last year, Miku got Len a monkey. Though, it ended eating all of his bananas and running away in the end. And Miku just got Rin a shabby orange tree. Which, turned out to a total disaster, 'cause Haku 'accidentally' kept watering it with beer, while Rin and Len went to Disneyland in Florida. Never trust Haku to tree sit.

"Why don't we just make them a birthday card..." Len yelled frustrated. "We could draw leeks on the cover and everything..." He took a banana out of the mini fridge in the 'so called' twins room.

Rin smiled at the idea. "Okay! Then we can make a pocket, and put a check in the pocket!" She squealed.

Len was confused. "Why would we give them money?"

"So that they can buy what they want!" She was getting angry. Len wasn't the first to agree on everything. Even if it was just a little card with money in it.

"Okay..." Len mumbled. "How much cash?" He growled. He was in charge of their money, since he thinks he's the oldest of the two.

Rin was thinking. _'How much...if we take at least 3500 yen out of our bank account...We could split that between them...' _As she was thinking her brother was looking at her expectantly. "How about we take out 3500 yen!" She smiled happily at her mirror image.

"3500!" Len was surprised at the amount. "We're going to give them both..." He gasped for air. He couldn't feel it entering his mechanical lungs.

Rin took him by both shoulders. "No, Len!" She yelled to get her brother to calm down. "We split it between them!" Rin had to get his attention.

Len stopped hyperventilating after that. "Oh!" His face was red. "Don' t do that to me!" He sighed.

Rin giggled, then hopped off of her bed, and ran out of the room.

Len looked around their room. As Rin ran out he took a gasp of air, and collapsed on his own bed. Hoping to make his heart slow down, he fell asleep.

_Reality:_

I opened my eyes to see a bluish grey blob looking at me. It wouldn't show itself.

I heard Miku from a distance. Her voice was lowered. It was Mikuo. Miranda must be playing a song or something from her iPod touch. Although, it sounded like he was just saying Miku. Why?

I opened my eyes all the way hoping that everything would focus. Soon enough the sky blob came into view. There was the same Mikuo cosplayer person thing in front of me still. Geez get a life.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He sounded frantic, and afraid again.

I grunted at his question. Can't he get out of this Mikuo role just one minute? It's really annoying. I felt a sharp pain go through my head as I sat up. I declared it as a migraine. Great. I go unconscious for a little while, and now, I have the worst of headaches.

He helped me off of the ground. Somehow, I got on the ground, when I was on bench? Must've slid off of it while I was on the bench...Not unless I was on it, and Mikuo picked me up and layed me on the ground. "I think you should talk to master, because when I tried to find your start up button...It wasn't there...Only a burgundy spot." He told me.

"Start up button?" I asked. Vocaloids don't have 'start up buttons'. And he must be thinking about my freckle! It's a cute freckle!

Mikuo had an expression on his face. "Yes, little sister..." He put air quotes around little sister. "We have start up buttons to turn ourselves back on after we shut down." Hmm...some imagination this kid's got. "...and you should know that since you have one too!" He poked me where the '01' tattoo was.

I've only had it for a mere week. I thought it would go good with the Hatsune Miku cosplay. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it did for a few days after I've had it done. Although, when he did touch it, I was sort of waiting for a stabbing kind of feeling but I didn't feel anything. So, it was done hurting. Yay! Then I only had one question. "Are you the real Mikuo?" It came out in a rush.

He was thrown aback in shock. Or it looked like shock. "Of course I am..."

I wasn't convinced. "Oh really?" I went up to him and played one of his songs from my phone. Haha. My phone has a built-in mp3 player. So...I can listen to any song I want to. But of course I have to download them onto my phone.

He looked at me with those almost green eyes. "Yes." His microphone squealed a little bit when he said that, making him hold his ears tight. "Ouch!" He pressed a button on the headphones, and he regained his previous posture.

A ecstasy of confusion wept over me. I walked up to the dude, and looked him up and down. He just stood there. Watching me circle him out of the corner of his eye.

I finally found it. I gasped at the site. There was a button on his arm. The 'start up button' he calls it. _'Hmm...how can I get him to 'shut down' in his terms. Hmm...well how do you get a robot to shut down?' _Accidentally, I was thinking all that aloud. Everything that I was supposed to say in my head, gone, out of my big mouth.

Once he finally noticed what I was talking about, he ran off towards the park's playground which was big. Like, if you had a little kid, they'd practically get lost in there.

"Mikuo wait!" I ran off after him.

_Vocaloid:_

Miku ran around the house searching for Mikuo, and asking every vocaloid and utauloid if they'd seen them. "Have you seen Mikuo?" She asked Kaito.

Kaito looked up from his ice cream carton. "Hmm?" It took him a little bit to catch on to her question. "Oh! Mikuo! No...but I think he went somewhere..." Kaito nodded to her as he stuck some more ice cream in his mouth.

Miku flipped her hair out of face, and rolled her eyes. "I already knew that!" She mumbled angrily. Then ran off to another place in the house.

"Mikuo! Where are you!" She yelled that through the whole house.

Then Mikuo's voice was heard. "Up here!" His voice sounded calm.

Miku walked suspiciously to the location where his voice was here. Even though they weren't created together, he still felt like a brother to her. "Mikuo?" She opened up one of the wide medieval doors to the fan-made house.

One of the fan-made vocaloids that she bumped into was her almost twin Hagane Miku with pink hair. Although they're completely opposite. She likes heavy metal music. So whenever she has the chance, she brings one of their songs, into the heavy metal genre. "Hi Miku!" She greeted Miku with one of the old school heavy metal guitars. Somehow she always manages to put it together again, after one of their 'concerts.'

"Hey..." Her voice trailed off into silence. "Where's Mikuo? I heard him from a distance..." If Miku Hagane doesn't know, then he's definetly gone.

"Uh...go ask Luka-san..." She laughed a little. " I mean Okurine Luka-san..." She then ran off laughing.

Miku looked down at the floor. "Great...I didn't even want to talk to her..." She took her leek out of her pocket for protection, then went over to the ex-Luka-san.

Luka was chewing on a toothpick banging her head to some music.

_'I guess it's playing through her headphones?' _Miku thought in her head. "Uh...have you seen Mikuo?" She was disgusted, because Luka just threw the toothpick over to Kagura Gakupo, and he caught it. It was so gross, because he started chewing on it then. _'Eww, are they like together? That's like an exchange of saliva!' _Miku looked at Luka's face finally. Surprisingly she looked like the other Luka, just more 'head banging' than her.

"No. But you know you shouldn't really be looking for him in this mess." Okurine Luka paused. "...cause you do know you guys aren't really 'siblings' since he's fanmade...And you weren't made with him..." She was really making Miku upset. She felt a knot in her throat.

"He is too!" Miku stuck her tongue out at her, and walked away.

When Miku got back to the 'Real Vocaloid' house, she made a fit.

"How does she even have the ordosity to tell me that he isn't my brother!" She paced across the room. "He is so my brother!" Her face was getting hotter by the second. "If he wasn't my brother, how come we look alike?" She paced again. "I hate going to the fan-made section!" She took a seat down on the couch. Currently, she didn't even care if she overheated or not. She was furious.

Soon enough as time passed, Kaito was coming into the room. "Hey Miku!" He plopped down on the couch next to her. Although, all Miku did was stare into space. "Miku?" He waved his hand in her face.

"So far away..." She sang.

Kaito's expression turned to confusion. "Eh?"

Miku's expression was still blank. "He's so far away..." Her voice was in monotone singing the tune of Alice.

"Okay, either your english patch needs to get updated, or you're not making any sense..." Kaito sang in the same tune, and walked away.

After Kaito left, Miku collapsed and turned off. "Sayonara..." She sang.

_Reality:_

I chased after Mikuo with blinding speed. I think I can run this fast because I'm in track...I don't know...

However I do know this, this isn't a cosplayer. I know it might sound strange but maybe this _is _the real Mikuo. I'm crazy I know. But it makes sense.

I finally caught up with him. "Okay...I give up..." I heaved for air. "I wont shut you down..." He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I know you're not the real Miku..." Is he serious? I don't even look like her. How come he thought that I was the real Miku? I don't even look Japanese! There is a difference between Japanese and American. However, I can't explain it.

I calmed down my heart rate, and steadied my breathing. "You thought _I _was the real Miku? I look nothing like her? And the real Miku doesn't exist..." I paused to think. "Did you bump your head when you were cosplaying?" I felt my face burning as I yelled at him. I didn't even know why I was yelling at him. "You are not Mikuo! Your mic is probably suited to put you voice in Mikuo's accent and sound!" I was confusing myself, because I didn't know what I had said.

His eyes were welling up with tears again. "I am the real Mikuo!" He took my arm, and I was shocked. Not shocked like "Oh my god" but shocked like "Ouch!" I was seriously not liking the situation. Although he could've shocked me from static electricity.

I took his hand off of my arm. "That doesn't prove anything..." I turned away from him, and crossed my arms.

"Do you have a house?" I heard him mutter.

"Yeah..." It was akward him asking that. That is the last time I'm going to hear a question like that.

He took my arm, and tugged me away. I definetely felt that I was in an anime then. "Where are we going?" I asked. Hopefully he'll give me an answer.

"Your house..." Really? I didn't even tell him where I live...

"Uh...we need my car..." I took him by the other arm, and dragged _him _to the library parking lot.

Once we got in, and I turned on the car, it started going out of wack. The stereo was playing very loud, then it would go to soft, the window wipers were going all over the place and misting the windshield, and let's just say that all the car's electric was mechanically disturbed.

"I don't know what's doing this..." I looked at the dashboard. I flicked my eyes toward his, and his was kind of smirking at me. Then I got it...He wants to use this as proof. "This doesn't prove anything!" I waved my index finger at him.

He smiled a grin. "Not even if the car just stopped, and all that was heard was the car alarm going off?" You could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Well..." I took a second to think about it. "Like that's going to happen..." It was true, it's not like he can control technology.

"Oh really, well-" I interrupted him.

"No...Just no!" I crossed my arms again.

He looked around in the car. "That's what Miku would say..." He looked down at the floor like he was about to cry.

Then everything just stopped, and all I could hear was the car engine. As soon as he looked up, though, the car alarm went off.

I took in a big breath and opened my door, and it went silent.

"Hmm?" He looked at me with reassuring eyes again.

"No!" I took my seatbelt, and clicked it into the seat belt clip.

He looked at the roof of the car. "What do I have to do?"

I took a long look into his turquoise green eyes. Then leaned forward, and whispered into his face, "Vocaloids can't speak english..." I said it in a Japanese accent. I was getting quite good at it. Miranda said once, "Another month of practice and you'll grow anime eyes..." I laughed at the playback of her voice in my head.

"That's it?" He was taken by surprise. "Nothing else makes sense because of that?" He blinked a couple times. "Geez, if you are human, you guys are skeptical of things..." He sighed.

"Yes..." I made my face blank. No emotion. Well at least I thought I had no emotion. I don't know what he was seeing.

He nodded. "Alot of fans get that confused. We can speak english now!" He told me respectfully.

I wasn't buying it. "Oh really? You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yup! Because it's a recent download, that happened like..." He paused like he was having trouble doing some math. "Oh! A month or two...Although, some of them are still downloading it. Like, Hagane Miku..." He took something out of his pocket. "Here's something!" He gave a small card to me. It looked like a ID or something.

It had Mikuo's name and picture, and some other information.

"I'm supposed to turn an official vocaloid three months from now. Although, no one knows yet..." He trailed off. "I never told them..."

I gave the card back to him. "Hmm...How do you know you are the real Mikuo?" I held my breath.

He looked at me skeptically. "Because I have all of his memories..." He trailed off.

"Oh yeah, where?" He's full of oatmeal.

"Up here..." He pointed to his head. After he said that, blue sparkles came out of fingers. "Uh oh..." Although, when I looked at them closely they were sparks. He laughed nervously. "I guess that's what happens when me and Miku are..." He trailed off. "...separated..." He finished the thought with a word, and a gulp.

Then, I immediately went in the direction of my house. "Maybe listening to one of her videos will cure it..." Or maybe not...It's just a thought.

With that said, he nodded.


End file.
